Darko
|origin = The Ice Kingdom |comic = #27: Darko the Black |lcartoon = #28: Witch Love}}Darko is the son of a wealthy mafia head in Magix and has only appeared in the comic series. He has romantically pursued both Icy and Bloom, though his affections are legitimate only for Icy. Appearance Darko's hair is styled in the "emo" fashion; his bangs angled sharply towards one eye appearing to be either vibrant blue, brown or black in color. He wears a ruffled white shirt under a dark blue leather jacket, both of which are tucked into fitted blue jeans. He also wears black leather boots, a turquoise ring on his index finger, a brown belt with a brass collar, and a dark blue gem affixed to his neck by a thin string. He also sports a mole under his right eye and he has a scar on the left side of his face. Stormy has also described him as good looking. ~Darko~.jpg Personality Darko is demanding, reckless and daring; all the result of him being too used to living a privileged life. Admittedly, Darko also happens to be a quick-learner, but he is terribly inconsiderate to those he does not care for, which can be seen by how he and his friends often participate in high-speed races even when the city streets are busy. During one of their races, Darko nearly runs over Stella and does not even notice or care that he came close to hitting anybody. He absolutely despises being ordered around and will get furious very quickly, which can cause problems. Darko also has a bit of a cowardly side, as when he was being rude to Bloom, he stopped trying to order her around once Sky and Brandon had come to her aid. This could be because he does not exactly want to make a scene and will calm down when necessary or that he knows his limits and would find it pointless to jump into something he knows he could not win. He also dislikes being a part of any argument as he excuses himself immediately when the Trix start fighting over him. Another notable feature of Darko's personality is that he has a competitive attitude. He is unwilling to lose bets, even claiming that he never loses, and he will do anything to win them to maintain that streak. He is very materialistic, believing that he can win anything with his wealth and fancy cars, and is both a good actor and liar, as he easily made Bloom feel less antagonistic towards him after despite his earlier mistreatment of her. Despite all of this, Darko's impulsiveness and recklessness are revealed to be a ruse to hide his feelings of loneliness and sadness which stemmed from his father never spending time with him; choosing to maintain his power and wealth instead. Darko only hopes that his father would show that he cares about him more than his money and power and, to try and achieve that, Darko tries to please his father by doing whatever he says, even at the cost of his own happiness. Darko does have a conscience as he realized he did not want to be like his father when he learned that he had Icy "taken out" all because she was not beneficial to him. He is willing to accept his mistakes and will do his best to take of the ones he loves, even his father, showing that he can be selfless. This is especially evident by the end of Issue 28, as Darko reluctantly agrees to flee Magix City for a safer place to seek asylum, knowing full well that he cannot live on his own, much less abandon his father. Pre-Series Born and raised on the Ice Kingdom, Darko spent much of his childhood ignored by his father, who was too preoccupied with acquiring and maintaining the wealth he amassed from making shady deals while trying to keep his position on the Kingdom's Royal Court as First Counselor. Despite doing everything to please his father, Darko was never acknowledged by him. At some point, Darko had befriended the Trix and played with them often. He developed a particular fondness for Icy, the eldest of the three, and thus, would often bring her to his secret place to confide in her. He would do his best to see to it that she was comfortable and could laugh around him not only because she always listened to his grievances, but also because Darko found her to be beautiful whenever she laughed or smiled. After the Trix left the Ice Kingdom to pursue their dreams of becoming powerful witches, Darko was left alone once more to act as a means for whatever his father had in store for him, once again, in the hopes that he would be acknowledged. Eventually, Mazakis' shady practices were brought to light, which caused him to lose his position on the Royal Court. Darko was quickly moved out of the Ice Kingdom and, later, to Magix so that his father could hide from the many enemies that were now after him. Comics Season 2 Darko makes his debut in Issue 27: Darko the Black, where he is first seen in the central nightclub in Magix City once Darcy and Stormy follow Icy and catch her with him. He and his friends leave once the trio of witches start fighting over him and speed through the night in their cars, during which he almost runs over Stella, who was trying to pick up an earring of hers that had fallen off. As he enjoys his joyride through the night, Icy reveals to her sisters that Darko and his father, Mazakis, fled to Magix due to Mazakis' enemies and, thanks to his father's wealth, Darko never has to spend a day in school. That very weekend, Darko is seen again with his friends and the Trix at the White Horse having accepted Icy's offer to show him around. Things soon get hectic when Icy tries to play a little trick on Darko, which greatly sets him off and causes him to order Bloom around since she is a waitress at the café. Bloom trips and spills a drink on Darko's pants, angering him even more and causing him to demand that she clean it up. He eventually lets it go once Sky and Brandon come to Bloom's aid, which earns him taunts from his friend Kirios about possibly being scared of a little fairy. Darko then declares that he can make Bloom fall for him by next weekend but later learns from Icy that Bloom is a very powerful princess. Ultimately, Darko agrees to let Icy help as he begins to worry about possibly suffering his first loss at the bets he loves making. After Icy promises to help him with a love potion, Darko tries to make Bloom warm up to him and barely succeeds as he still managed to convince her to arrange a party for tomorrow with him. The next day, the party is in motion and once Bloom is on break, Darko makes his move. He slips the love potion he got from Icy into Bloom's drink and, with Bloom now under the potion's influence, he tries to leave the café with her. He gets Bloom into his car and speeds off, only to be followed by Sky, who caught them leaving. Darko ends up speeding too fast and crashes into a guardrail; the impact of which flung him out of his wrecked car. He then flees, leaving Bloom to hang off of a cliff. By the end of the issue, Icy ends up saving Darko by stealing the security tapes that had footage of him slipping the potion into Bloom's drink, but saves them for a more devious plan she has in store for him. In the subsequent issue, Darko's name comes up during an argument the Trix bring back up after Stormy and Icy find Darcy brooding over him. Icy leaves her sisters to bicker amongst themselves to formulate a plan to make Darko respect her. Meanwhile, Darko is being berated by his father, Mazakis, who warns him about possible investigations concerning his destroyed car and Bloom almost being killed. However, Darko knows full well that his father just paid off the police force to make sure the case never sees the light of day, and sheepishly asks for his father to get him a new car. This enrages Mazakis as he believes Darko has not learned anything from his teachings, and the two of them continue to argue until Mazakis calms himself down, tells Darko to be grateful that his wealth allows him to live the life of a prince and advises him to be more careful. Darko is then questioned by his father about trying so hard to win over a simple café waitress until Darko reveals that Bloom is a princess and that there are many other princesses in Magix attending school. Mazakis then forces Darko to woo a princess so that he can regain his power and prestige in another king's court if they were to be wed, and excuses him from his office. As Darko heads back to his room, he gets a call from Icy who blackmails him into a meeting with her. Darko meets up with Icy as instructed, where she immediately demands that he be her boyfriend. Darko tries to resist but, since Icy has footage of him slipping the love potion into Bloom's drink, he ultimately gives in to her demands; her first one being that Darko must proclaim that they are officially an item to all of his friends. Later that night, Darko does so inside Magix's Central Nightclub and all of his friends are ecstatic. However, Stormy and Darcy are also at the nightclub and Darcy begins to suspect that something is not right, as Darko would never be so open with dating a girl, let alone Icy. Once everything is all over, Darko drops Icy off at Cloud Tower and kisses her cheek before leaving. When he returns home, Darko is confronted by his father who tries to further his plan of having him woo a princess until Darko reveals that he is being forced to date a certain witch. As Mazakis tries to figure out how to get Darko out of the mess he got himself into, they are interrupted by their butler, Berijas, so Mazakis sends Darko away. Mazakis then plots to have his son's new "girlfriend" eliminated behind his back so that he may proceed with his plan. The next day, Darko is forced to go on another date with Icy near the White Horse. The two end up reminiscing about their childhood until Darko cuts it short, apologizing to Icy before leaving. He rushes home to stop his father but he is not there, so Darko waits for him in his office and eventually falls asleep. In the morning, he confronts his father only to find out that Mazakis already has the plan set in motion. He then rushes to the White Horse and begs for Madame Greta to call Bloom for him as she is the only person he can turn to. Once the Winx finish up with their classes, they and the Specialists meet with Darko, who explains the situation to them. The group makes their way to the Enclosed Territory in order to search for the Trix until Timmy spots the witches as they are about to be attacked by a trio of hunting trolls. As two of the trolls are distracted, Darko helps Sky and Bloom combat the remain troll and defeats it with ease. He helps Bloom and Sky carry the Trix into their shuttle and runs off as Bloom and Sky try to regroup with the rest of their friends. It turns out that Darko had returned home, only to find everything being packed and moved into moving vans. He finds his father in a limousine and is told that, due to an attack on his father's life, he and Darko need to move out of Magix and find a new safe haven. Since he could never abandon his father, Darko reluctantly enters the limousine, bidding farewell to Icy under his breath. Trivia *Darko is the only love interest of Icy's who does not end up becoming a major villain in the series. He is also her only known love interest that is exclusive to the comics. ** He is also the first guy that the Trix fight over, with the second being Valtor in Season 3. *Darko's name is derived from the word dark; something he shares in common with Darcy. Category:Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Characters Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Human Category:Trix Category:Icy Category:Recurring Characters